Reference is made to GB-A-2290974 which describes an adhesive body-side ostomy member, as illustrated in appended FIGS. 1 and 2. The member 10 includes a first medical grade adhesive 12 for securing the body-side member to the wearer's body. A second annular mass 14 of a moldable, substantially non-memory, putty-like adhesive is located within a hole 12A of the first adhesive 12 as a sealing member. The second mass of adhesive 14 is said to be spreadable with a finger, to enable the adhesive to be molded to fit snugly around the stoma. The adhesive 14 is referred to as non-hypoallergenic. However, it is unambiguously clear that this is a typographical error, and that a hypoallergenic or “non-allergenic” adhesive is intended. It is well known in the art that a non-hypoallergenic adhesive cannot be used in contact with a stoma, as the stoma is extremely sensitive to irritation. Any adhesive used in contact with the stoma, as in GB-A-2290974, must be hypoallergenic.
In GB-A-2290974, the second adhesive mass 14 may initially have no central hole, or it may have a small diameter hole 16 no greater than {fraction (1/10)}th of the inner diameter of the hole 12A in the first adhesive 12 (i.e. smaller than the stoma which the member 10 is intended to fit). In either case, it is necessary for the ostomate to spread the second adhesive 14 outwardly at the center, by finger action, either to create a hole of sufficient size to receive the stoma 18, or to expand the existing hole 16 to receive the stoma 18. An outer ring 20 is said to limit the radial extent to which the second adhesive mass can be expanded. The moldable nature of the second adhesive 14 means that the second adhesive 14 is capable of any desired shaping, re-shaping, or expansion of the hole 12A formed at the center, in order to fit the size of the stoma 18, and to provide a snug fit around the stoma 18.
It is desirable that the adhesive form a snug fit around the stoma, to prevent faecal matter from soiling the skin around the stoma, which should be kept clean for hygienic reasons.
Reference may also be made to the following additional documents which refer to shapeable adhesives in various forms: U.S. Pat. No. 5,496,296; U.S. Pat. No. 6,312,415; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,879. Reference may also be made to WO 00/53133 which describes a convex shaped, pliable adhesive, having an exposable front adhesive surface for attaching to a user's skin, and a non-exposed rear surface which is entirely covered by a backing film.
It would be desirable to yet further improve the versatility of an ostomy appliance using a moldable or shapeable adhesive.